Development projects in enterprises may include several sub-divisions or tasks to be completed. The work of completing tasks may be divided into several phases, and the several tasks making up a project may be expected to complete each of the phases at the same time. Personnel, for example task team leaders, may estimate the amount of resources needed during the development project so that adequate resources are available to make timely progress in each of the work phases. Resources may include hours to be worked by appropriately skilled developers and/or costs including overhead costs, software tool leasing costs, training costs, and other expenditure costs.